


Together

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex is great.</p><p>(Written for la-petite-fadette, prompt: a fic about they get together TOGETHER)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

The sex is great.

(It's not. It's rushed, stubborn and competitive, I'll pretend I'm not showing you mine, and I'll cover my eyes when you show me yours. But it's still sex, and Raven loves how neat it is, with their vulnerabilities hidden right in the open. She's had enough emotional vomit to last her a lifetime.)

After a while, it gets easier to receive pleasure, to forget about Bellamy's hungry eyes, and focus on his clever, clever fingers that work between them as she straddles him. There are things they don't do – things her back won't yet let her do, but also things she won't allow, not now and perhaps not ever – but what they do, they do staring each other straight in the face, I'll blink if you blink. Raven's fingers dig in the flesh on Bellamy's shoulders, and he groans as if in pain; she isn't sure why he needs her, why he keeps needing her night after night after night, but he holds her hands in place whenever she tries to take them away.

“Raven,” he whispers sometimes when his wet palm rises up to cup her cheek, but his thumb never moves just an inch to wipe her tear, because fuck you, she's not crying at all.

They never put a name to what they have, but one night when sudden pain shoots through Raven's freshly healed back, she doesn't bite down a hiss, and Bellamy knows exactly where to move his hand.


End file.
